Arcades and Amor Don't Mix
by Anzu Fan
Summary: Onesided YamiAnzu.  He didn't like her the way she liked him.  Honestly, she wasn't sure he liked anyone like that, anyway.  Even so, the girls in the arcade staring at him made her just a bit...jealous.  Oneshot


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, and it never will be, and this is something I deal with. Along with plot bunnies.

Okay, so I know I'm supposed to be working on something else. I'm still working on it. However, this odd plot bunny has been bouncing in my head for a while. So, I've decided to write the bugger.

This makes very little sense unless you live in my mind. Which none of you do. However, this is a very odd little thing that I found hysterically amusing. Yeah, I know, I'm unusual…

We all know Anzu has a crush on Yami no Yuugi. And we all know that he doesn't appear to reciprocate the feelings. Personally, I rather like both Peachshipping and Revolutionshipping. If you don't, that's fine. Merely know this is one of those one-sided Yami/Anzu stories, with hints of Yuugi/Anzu. Sort of. Anzu bashers, beware. And if you hate either of the said shippings, then you don't need to read the story. No flames, please.

Constructive criticism, on the other hand, is welcomed.

And the title's odd, I know.

000

**Arcades and Amor Don't Mix**

"I think they're staring at him-"

"They're not staring."

"Anzu, would you just-"

"They're _not_, just ignore them."

"Look, I'm _telling_ you-!"

Jonouchi gave a muffled snarl as he felt Anzu's elbow connect with his ribs. Biting down his oaths, he hissed through gritted teeth, "They're staring at him whether you like it or not."

Anzu kept a straight face. "Girls look at guys. It happens." Her fingertips twitched on the table.

"Really? Do tell." Anzu's eye twitched, gaze unbroken, and Jonouchi cautiously grew quiet.

Angry Anzu was bad. Very, very bad…

"Fine. They're staring. What about it?" she asked finally. Her nails dug gently into the Styrofoam cup. Jonouchi deemed it unnecessary to mention the hot coffee weeping out of the sides, like tears of hot, fluid mud.

"Well…they're _staring_. Doesn't that mean they like him or something?"

Anzu glanced away. The bright lights of the arcade games made her blink. "Not necessarily."

Several giggles broke out from a gaggle of teenage girls. Anzu's felt her neck crick as she swiveled her gaze back to girls, expression stony. Finally, she yelped, feeling hot coffee pouring over her fingertips.

Well, it said the contents were hot for a reason…

Anzu dumped the cup into the garbage by their table. And turned back to glare.

Sometimes, he was so dense. Most of the time, he was brilliant, clever, witty and sharp. He noticed every twitch in a duelist, every facial tic of frustration. Every little movement or shaking tone that could lead to a weakness, to his victory.

But there was a sad truth. The King of Games was clueless about girls.

He – meaning Other Yuugi, not little Yuugi, but the _Other_ one – hadn't even noticed the girls. They were only a few feet away, giggling for all they were worth, but he was intent and focused on the game Honda was attempting to explain. The lights and flashes off the screen glinted and charged in his eyes. Only when there was a particularly bright flash did he flinch, eyes blinking shut for just a moment.

In his meditation, he placed one hand in his pocket. It couldn't really be called absentmindedly – he never seemed to do anything without thinking. The chain on his belt clinked.

The girls elbowed each other, still elapsed in their elated giggles.

Jonouchi was watching Anzu's face go several interesting colors before settling on a muted, light red. "They're gonna make a move soon, aren't they?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Well, the one's getting her ribs elbowed out – and your face is getting darker."

Anzu scowled. "He doesn't even notice. Isn't it obvious to them he isn't interested?"

_Hypocrite._ Anzu ignored this thought. He wasn't all too interested in her most of the time, it seemed…

Still, this was different. They didn't _know _him. They'd never spoken to him. They were just interested because he was a celebrity. And very confident – looking. And attractive to almost every female on the planet.

And only five feet away.

Jonouchi's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs at Anzu's menacing gaze. It had spelled many a doom for several perverts at their school.

"I'm going over there," she announced quietly. Jonouchi shrugged, then, realizing there might be a catfight involved, hurriedly found a seat nearer to the game.

This wasn't just because of Other Yuugi. This wasn't just because she was a little…jealous. This wasn't just because she didn't want any other female within a five – mile radius of him.

Well…maybe it was part of that. But there was another reason.

Yuugi. Not the Other Yuugi, but Yuugi. No one ever considered Yuugi.

Yuugi was always in the shadows, Yuugi was always ignored. The only time he'd ever had a 'girlfriend' was that – that _Risa_ girl. But she'd never even liked him. She was just using him.

But was _she_? Sometimes she found herself wondering that. Using him to get to the Other Yuugi? Was she?

She thought of Yuugi's face, brightening as she came over after school, amid the snickers of the other Domino High students. How she ignored their comments, grinning at Yuugi's pleasant smile.

The girls were giggling still, nudging each other, hissing at each other to talk to him.

Yuugi, Other Yuugi…

Both needed help. _Now_.

Other Yuugi had noticed them by now. He'd glanced over his shoulder, expression unreadable. One of them blushed, but the other two just giggled harder.

Giving them a curious, slightly bewildered look, he turned back to the game, observing Honda's attempt at winning. Every so often, he glanced back at the girls, eyes slightly confused and puzzled.

Subtlety, thy name is not Yuugi, Other or otherwise.

Anzu finally stood next to him, and his attention came to her, as though attempting to drown out Honda's aggrieved cries at losing the game several times in a row. "Anzu? I don't believe Honda is playing this game correctly. Unless it is a battle game…I do not think he is supposed to knock the other machines off the path. Is the vehicle supposed to catch fire?"

Glancing over his shoulders and ignoring the question, Anzu saw the girls. They gave her cold, jealous looks, but seemed to be waiting for her to step away. She had the 'best friend' look; they didn't stand like a couple.

Other Yuugi glanced back at them. "Anzu, is something wrong? And why are they looking at me?"

Oh, yeah. Clueless.

Before Anzu could respond, out of the corners of her eyes, she glimpsed one girl make a minuscule movement.

Was she coming over to talk to him anyway? The nerve…

Other Yuugi still looked bemused. It was an interesting look for him, rather like a cat encountering a butterfly. He appeared interested, but mildly uneasy. His expression obviously said, _Stay away from me._ Even he could understand the glances the girl was giving him.

The girl seemed determined, and was pretending not to notice either, shifting her weight to one hip as though bored. Anzu almost groaned aloud when the girl glanced over and smiled.

Other Yuugi's eyes widened slightly, and he looked so much like Yuugi, that Anzu felt the urge to get rid of the girls, just as she had gotten rid of bullies when little Yuugi was shoved off swing sets, or his bento box got stolen, or when he got shoved in the mud after school.

Other Yuugi's face was almost…red?

Was he _embarrassed?_

Impulsively, and feeling her face go darker than the girl's scarlet lipstick, Anzu quickly reached out, and her fingers wrapped around Other Yuugi's hand.

She felt him twitch, but didn't look directly at him. She'd surely lose it completely from embarrassment. This was worse than when Jonouchi had attempted to look up her skirt, or seventh grade, when that girl had dumped her juice all over Anzu's new blouse…

She could_ feel _Honda stop his game and gawk at her. Jonouchi's empty cup of coffee clunked to the ground.

Other Yuugi was absolutely still, fingers limp in her grasp. His hand was not Yuugi's, it didn't feel like Yuugi's; it felt rougher, stronger, the knuckles more prominent and the rough feel of a callus beginning to form on his palm made his hand different from Yuugi's.

_Was his hand like this when he died?_

Anzu's fingers tightened gently, and she finally dared look at him. His eyes were wide, bewildered. His lips were parted slightly, although in mere shock, puzzlement, or disgust was uncertain.

Anzu furtively glanced at the girl, who seemed nonplussed, face red. Giving the Other Yuugi a look, her eyes turned once more to the girl and she was silent.

Her face was so red…he had to be completely shocked now. There was no way the girls would fall for this, it was too obvious a ploy.

Then, with a start, Anzu felt his fingers tighten around hers. He did not look directly at her, but they stood by each other, extremely close; she felt her hand pressed against his hip.

Slowly but surely, the girls seemed to draw back, and left, Jonouchi staring after them as they vanished amidst the flashing games.

Anzu let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that," she mumbled. He nodded, staring past her. His fingers released hers almost instantly, but hers lingered on his hand, the warm, rough skin, the slender fingers – just a moment longer. Then, she let go.

_Well, that worked well._ Anzu moved back toward the table where Jonouchi was sitting.

"…Anzu?"

She stopped, glancing back at Other Yuugi. His intense brows were not as angled, not as sharp. Nor did he seem repulsed. After a hesitation, he nodded his head.

"Thank you."

Dumbfounded by this gratitude, Anzu nodded.

She still felt his hand in hers.

"Sure. No problem." Without another word on either of their parts, she seated herself, crossing her legs and returning her attention to the games. He turned back to the game Honda was playing and took notice of nothing else.

She never thought she'd see the day when he was honestly _embarrassed_. Anzu watched his angled, still form, flickering in the lights of the arcade for just a moment more.

"…Well. That was interesting." Jonouchi's eyebrows were still raised.

Anzu was silent.

"…Right, shutting up."

000

Well, that was fun to write. Read and Review, please. And check up on my other stories. Thanks for reading!

Also, the final quote was inspired by Molt off of a Bug's Life, something I do not own.


End file.
